1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, a management method thereof, and a program thereof, and in particular, to those for managing tagged document data corresponding to a categorizing map.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional document management system, as a method for categorizing and searching for document data, a categorizing map having a hierarchical structure is created. A search condition is assigned to each terminal leaf, which is a terminal of the hierarchical structure of the categorizing map. When the user selects a certain terminal leaf, a list showing a set of documents which matches the search condition assigned to the certain terminal leaf is displayed on a display unit.
However, the conventional document management system has the following disadvantages.
As a first disadvantage, since a categorizing map having a hierarchical structure is fixed, values and search conditions of all leaves must be defined in advance. Thus, there are too many unnecessary leaves. When a categorizing map is displayed on the displaying unit, there are too many items which are displayed. Thus, the operationality and visibility of the system are insufficient.
As a second disadvantage, since a categorizing map having a hierarchical structure is fixed, whenever a value which is not contained in the categorizing map appears in a document, the categorizing map must be changed. As a result, the maintainability of the system is insufficient.